


Wake Up Call

by TerinAngel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Nyx is such a tease, implied lazy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerinAngel/pseuds/TerinAngel
Summary: They both only got so much time off, and for it to line up like this so they could spend time together was enough of a treat that he knew Nyx would be content to lay next to him all day. But for now… for now, something about the way Nyx curled into him, like a cat in a sunbeam, made Cor want to indulge him.





	Wake Up Call

The sensation of curious hands wandering over his body woke Cor up. Nimble fingers tracing scars and sliding into his hair; a palm flat on his stomach for a moment, then sliding down and curling over the sharp edges of his hip. Cor groaned and rolled away from the hands, only for them to follow him with a soft laugh. “Come on, Sleeping Beauty. Wake up.” Lips joined the hands, kissing at the back of his neck even as Cor continued to try and make his escape.

Cor just grunted and buried his head beneath his pillow. “Fuck off, Ulric,” he growled, only to have Nyx laugh again and press the full length of his body against Cor’s back. “This is my day off, and I’ll sleep as long as I damn well please.”

Nyx did not, in fact, leave Cor to his planned escape back into the realm of dreams. Instead, his curious, talented hands started exploring Cor’s back. “You sure you don’t want to wake up,” Nyx purred in his ear. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Cor was tempted to hit the other man in the head with his pillow. He knew Ulric wouldn’t take it personally if Cor really did just stay in bed, catching up on his sleep. They both only got so much time off, and for it to line up like this so they could spend time together was enough of a treat that he knew Nyx would be content to lay next to him all day. But for now… for now, something about the way Nyx curled into him, like a cat in a sunbeam, made Cor want to indulge him. So, with a sigh and a final groan, Cor turned over until he was facing Nyx, who was giving him one of those damn, bright as the morning sun shining through his bedroom window, smiles. There was only one thing to do, and that was kiss the smile off of him, and so Cor curled a hand at the base of Nyx’s neck and did just that. “And how,” he asked between kisses, “do you intend,” Nyx bit at his lip, causing he breath to stutter, “to make this ‘worth my while’?”

Nyx laughed again and hooked a leg over Cor’s hips, rolling them until he was hovering over Cor, while still giving him plenty of room to escape if he wanted to. “I have a few ideas,” he said, leaning down for another kiss only after Cor settled his hands on his hips. “I could make you breakfast. I know you like watching me in the kitchen.” Cor sighed into his mouth as Nyx pressed his hips down against his. “I could see about getting some of this tension out of you.” And Nyx dug his fingers into Cor’s shoulders, finding knots in the muscles that Cor hadn’t even know were there. “Your Guard would shit themselves if you came in tomorrow looking relaxed for once.” Cor couldn’t help but moan as Nyx continued to press the tension out of his shoulders, even as the other man continued to roll his hips against Cor’s in slow, languid circles. 

“Maybe,” Nyx breathed against his neck, and Cor tensed up again, in part because of how close Nyx was to his throat, but also because of the sudden thread of deviousness in his voice. “Maybe I’ll just keep you here all day,” and he punctuated this thought with another roll of his hips and a gentle scrape of his teeth against the tendons of Cor’s neck. “Just like this,” he purred, one hand sliding into the hair at the base of Cor’s neck, the other moving in a slow, tortuous slide down his torso. “Find out how many times I can get you off in one day.”

Cor was half a mind to growl and switch their positions, pound Nyx into the mattress so hard he’ll have trouble standing at attention when he’s on duty the next day. Instead, he hummed and rolled his hips upwards to meet Nyx’s. “Decisions, decisions,” he purred, a wicked grin crossing his face as Nyx gasped lightly and bit his lower lip. “I think I know which one you’d prefer me to choose.” Nyx just hummed and gazed down at him hungrily, still biting at his lip as Cor dug his fingers into his hips. “But I think you’re going to have to sell me on the idea first.”


End file.
